Entirely Too Different
by superwho-scribblings
Summary: The Doctor has just finished dealing with a cyberman problem all on his own when he runs into an old companion at a bakery.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was running again. When wasn't he? He had finally finished that whole nasty business with the Cyberman, alone this time. Not even any help from UNIT! Then again, it was just the one Cyberman. One left behind, suddenly reactivated, but that didn't mean everyone should just _assume _he would take care of it. Now he was just running from a very angry Rottweiler.

Down one street, right, left, turn around because the TARDIS was actually to the right back there somewhere and suddenly he was on the main road, with mounds of people and shops, and the smell of chips on the air. The dog was gone, hopefully. The Doctor did a quick little spin around to see if he could see the dog. He had tried to talk to it, but the thing was being entirely unreasonable.

He needed to get back to the TARDIS but the smell on the air and the thriving sense of humanity urged him to stay and just watch the humans in their humany ways. He popped down to the bakery first to get a good slice of cake. He liked cake. Cake was cool.

The line was, as usual, excruciatingly long, but The Doctor enjoyed listening to the banter that went on between patrons.

"And then Paulette said –"

"I'm getting off tomorrow for –"

"Blimey, don't you think that's a bit –"

"Torchwood has seen him pop up every now and then, but they leave him alone, mainly." The Doctor stopped at that one. Torchwood. And he knew that voice, he _knew _that voice. He turned around to the face he knew belonged to it when she spoke again.

"Hey," she said, "you going to move up or what?" She sounded vaguely annoyed.

"Of course," he said, and moved forward. But he wanted to talk to her. And find out more about whoever Torchwood was or was not tracking. He had a feeling he knew who it was, but he wanted to make sure. He turned around quickly again.

"Excuse me," The Doctor said, flipping his hair away from his eyes, "what were you saying about Torchwood, miss…?"

"Jones." Martha said, somewhat dismissively, "And nothing at all about Torchwood, just gossip." She went back to talking to her partner, a man The Doctor didn't know.

"Ah, nothing, right," The Doctor said, "So it wasn't to do with anyone in particular?"

"No, not really."

"Not about The Doctor then?" He asked, knowing it would catch them off guard. It did. Martha and her partner turned quickly to look at him, suspicion obvious.

"How did you—" The man began to ask, but Martha cute him off.

"What's your name?" She asked, looking at him intently. Well, he couldn't use his regular go-to name, Martha knew that name better than anyone.

"Brian Pond." It was no name Martha knew, and he didn't really want her to know. He was entirely too different now, and she would be mad at him for some human reason or another. She still looked suspicious but she backed off a bit.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it _is _The Doctor." She finally said, and it is your turn up front."

"Oh!" he jumped up to the counter eagerly. "I would like a slice of that cake, please!" His eyes opened wide when the slice was placed in front of him. He picked up the plate and turned around, ending up directly in Martha's way.

"Excuse me," he said, continuing to move into the way wherever she moved, "I thought maybe I might sit with you. I'd really like to hear more about Torchwood and The Doctor, if it isn't too much trouble." Martha was exasperated, and suddenly pushed her way past The Doctor to get to the front counter. She ordered two coffees and two muffins and then turned around and looked The Doctor up and down again.

"I'd really like to know how you know about The Doctor at all," was all she said. She turned around to retrieve her order to see the same Cyberman that The Doctor had been _sure _he had deactivated earlier…

* * *

**Anyway, there you have it! Please review and let me know if you want more chapters (get ready for more Eleven/Martha interaction)!**


	2. Chapter 2

Martha screamed and jumped back in such speed that she knocked over someone behind her. The Doctor had moved off to the side just in time to avoid the collision.

"You will be upgraded," the Cyberman said. The thing did not look great. It was beaten up and old, out of commission for years, and yet it seemed to be oddly capable of surviving anything.

"We most certainly will not," The Doctor said. He lifted up his slice of cake and took a bite. "Oh! Now, see, that is good. Excellent, in fact. You are taking me away from my cake, Cyberman," he said angrily, smacking the plate down. Meanwhile, Martha had gotten up off of the floor.

"How the hell did you survive?" she asked, going for something on her belt. The Cyberman turned to her.

"You will be deleted," it said, and its arm started moving towards her.

"Oh, no you don't," The Doctor moved forward, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He walked up behind the thing's head and pressed the button, using one of the sonic's thousands of settings to give the Cyberman a glitch. It was short, but it worked.

"You will be. You will be. You—" the Cyberman kept repeating, but it was regaining its abilities. The Doctor turned around to see Martha staring at him, open-mouthed.

"It _is _you," She said, beginning to move forward.

"Not the time, Martha!" The Doctor clumsily climbed over the counter to look at the Cyberman head on. "How do you keep restarting?" he asked. Martha's partner stood up.

"Well, it is probably because—"

"That was a question for myself, Martha's partner!" The Doctor shouted over the counter. "I'll get there much faster, I promise you." The Doctor swiveled around to look at Martha again, and stuck his chin out.

"What?" she asked, looking at him, still bug eyed.

"The thing on your belt," he said, gesturing vaguely, "what is it?"

"This?" she pulled out an odd looking gun, with something sparking in the chamber. "It knocks the Cybermen out." But before she finished her sentence, the Doctor swiped it from her hands and started playing with it, shaking it and examining the inside, occasionally scanning it with his sonic screwdriver.

"You will be. You will be d—" The Cyberman was coming to. The Doctor turned around quickly and pulled back on the trigger. The blow-back was enormous, and it threw the Doctor through the front window of the bakery. The Cyberman went down. Martha spun around to see the dust settling. A head popped up.

"I'm all right," The Doctor shouted, standing up haphazardly. He was off balance and came back into the store looking like someone using their limbs for the first time. Martha couldn't help letting out a halfway mystified laugh. He moved towards the Cyberman, continually stumbling into people. "Sorry, sorry, excuse me," he finally seemed to regain some sense of balance and he stood up straighter and adjusted his bow tie.

"Now," he said, coming up on the unconscious Cyberman, "let's put you out of commission for good."

Using his screwdriver, The Doctor took The Cyberman apart, bit by bit, still inside the shop.

"Don't want him…coming back… while I'm still in the TARDIS." He grunted between words and suddenly a Cyberman's arm flew over the counter and into the middle of the dismantled store.

"Where are you going to take him?" Martha said, coming a few steps closer to the counter.

"Oh, deep space somewhere," The Doctor said, "This one just keeps coming back and it is really starting to bother me. He's persistent." The Doctor stuck his head up above the counter when he heard Martha move in closer.

"Doctor?" The Doctor sighed. Here it was.

"Yes?"

"Why did you lie about who you were?" The Doctor straightened his bow tie again.

"Well, as you can probably see, at least I hope you can, if you can't I would be very worried, I've changed a bit." He took a step to the left in an attempt to highlight his point and slipped on a fragment of cake on the floor, almost falling over and dropping his sonic. He spun around a grabbed it lightly. "Stop getting away from me!" He scolded before putting the thing back to work on dismantling the Cyberman's last bits.

"Yeah, and so what if you have?" Martha asked, "I would have wanted to see you anyway." The Doctor stood up to see Martha glaring at him.

"Well then," he said, "I'm sorry. I was wrong." He smiled a tiny bit, "Now help me collect these bits. We have a trip to take!"

* * *

**OK, hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I still have one more chapter, so if you want me to continue, please favorite and review! Thanks so much :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the last chapter, please enjoy!**

* * *

Getting the Cyberman into the TARDIS actually took quite a decent amount of time as The Doctor kept getting lost along the way, but eventually they found it. It was just Martha and The Doctor now, with the partner staying back at the bakery to clean things up. Finally they got to drop the bag of Cyberman pieces heavily in front of the wooden blue doors, and The Doctor pushed them open.

"In we go," he said, dragging the bag in. Martha stood in the doorway, staring around.

"You've redecorated a bit, then?"

"And so what if I have?" He said protectively, turning around and tugging on his bowtie again.

"And what's with the bowtie?" Martha laughed. Now the Doctor looked truly offended.

"What, I like the bowtie. Bowties are cool!" He smiled widely and jutted his chin out.

"You really are so different," Martha said, lowering her voice slightly. The Doctor slid around the console of the TARDIS.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing," Martha shook her head, "Not a thing."

"So," The Doctor said, walking closer to her, "Do you… want to come with me to drop of old Cybee here?" He kicked the bag and made a face, grabbing his foot. "Ow." Martha looked at him sadly.

"I've said goodbye to you so many times," she said, "but I really can't. I have a life here, and I want to keep living it."

"No, no, I understand," The Doctor said, "Very right of you."

"Plus," Martha said, "I won't leave Mickey behind." She smiled and so did The Doctor.  
"No," he said, "which is exactly why you should stay." The two stood in silence, awkwardly, with The Doctor shifting around, unable to stay still.

"So I suppose this is goodbye, Doctor," Martha said, straightening up.

"Right then," he said, "and take good care of Mickey."

"I always do," the two shifted for another minute until Martha finally threw herself at The Doctor, hugging him fiercely. He squeezed her tight. Martha released him after a while and turned back to the TARDIS doors, waving as she went. She closed the door behind her and The Doctor's shoulders deflated a bit. He shook himself and slid back across the floor to the main console, turning knobs and hitting buttons. The TARDIS began to dematerialize and The Doctor shook his head one.

"Martha Jones," he flipped another switch and The TARDIS disappeared completely, leaving Martha standing, watching it go to wherever, whenever the man inside was going next.

* * *

**Sorry it ended sort of bittersweet, but that just seems to be how Doctor Who ends up in my head! Thanks for reading, and follow me fore more stuff. PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
